


【翻译】a poem for strong things (boy with crest)

by ansiblle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansiblle/pseuds/ansiblle
Summary: 希尔凡提出了一个重要的问题：帝弥托利的怪力异乎常人，那么他在……床上的时候，这种怪力会不会造成麻烦呢？为了王子殿下和法嘉斯王国的未来，大家决定找出这个谜题的答案。无实质CP，但原作者打的斜线tag包括：帝弥托利和多萝缇雅、库罗德、希尔凡、菲力克斯、亚修（有的人甚至可能是认真的！）。青狮全员出场，其他学级有出场的：希尔妲、艾黛尔贾特、洛廉兹。如果喜欢，就请给mareza的原文点个kudos吧~





	【翻译】a poem for strong things (boy with crest)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a poem for strong things (boy with crest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568998) by [mareza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareza/pseuds/mareza). 

“我的意思是，”希尔凡说（尽管所有人都希望他闭嘴），“他可以把任何东西折成两半，对吧？”

英谷莉特更加大声地把食物塞进嘴里。

“所以如果他手里拿到什么就会弄坏什么——”希尔凡继续说着，懒洋洋地坐到菲力克斯和英谷莉特之间，与此同时菲力克斯从凳子上站了起来，而英谷莉特调整姿势做好准备，“——你就会想知道，比如，我们都知道他越是情绪激动就越容易搞坏东西，对吧？那么如果殿下手里握着某个人的——”

惨叫和撞击声。食堂里没有一个人抬头去看他们。英谷莉特收回拳头，菲力克斯重新坐到凳子上，占了希尔凡之前的位置。英谷莉特递给菲力克斯一片油炸雉鸡肉，菲力克斯接了过来。

这一幕已经上演过多次，不过亚修仍然不由自主地露出了同情的神色。希尔凡趁机换到了亚修坐的那一边，并且轻松地抢走了亚修一半位子。于是，就像往常一样，梅尔赛德司往旁边挪了挪给亚修让出空来，雅妮特跟着她一起挪了挪，而亚修感激地朝她们两人露出笑容。

“我只是想说，”希尔凡重新开始——他讲话从来都不是说说而已，“这是我们未来的国王哎，他是需要有小王子和小公主来延续血脉的，不是吗？但他总是把所有的东西都弄坏，那么如果他没办法和任何人在一起而不把他们的——”

菲力克斯这一脚踢得实在太精准了，希尔凡从凳子上直直倒到地上，大声地“嗷”了一声。依然没有人理睬他。亚修没有重新回到自己原先的位置，不过他至少接过了雅妮特递过来的包，挡在自己和必然会挤回来的希尔凡之间。

（“这个叫做‘直男式占座’，”多萝缇雅有一次跟亚修解释过，“他连对你都这样实在是太丢人了。”雅妮特和英谷莉特同情地点着头。）

**多萝缇雅用的词是“manspreading”，指的是直男常见的那种双腿叉开占去很多空间的坐姿。

英谷莉特转而试图用语言而非暴力终止这场对话。“如果你要问的是那个的话，根本不成问题，布雷达德的血脉一直被赋予了强大的力量，而他们从来没有任何问题——”她停顿了一下，用眼神向亚修求援，不过他大脑一片空白，没能想出用什么富有骑士精神的词来表达她想说的那个意思。“——向王国尽责的时候从来没有任何问题。”

菲力克斯嗤笑了一声（令人讶异），皱起眉头（令人震撼）。“够了。没有人想继续讨论这件事。” 

希尔凡开始咕哝一些“不愧是法嘉斯之盾”以及“保护措施”之类亚修根本不愿意去想的事，但雅妮特突然在一边嘀咕起来，搞得他更加心神不宁了：“呃仔细一想的话，确实……”

菲力克斯都顾不上揍希尔凡了。他难以置信地盯着雅妮特，就像她被人控制了大脑。“千万别跟我说，你在认真地思考那头山猪在跟人上床的时候会不会把对方撕成两半。”

“不是的！”雅妮特紧紧握住眼前的双手，面对生气的菲力克斯会有这种反应很正常，不过亚修有注意到他脸上的怒意是完全无害的那种，就像小说里的涅曼爵士对待库洛伊侍从时那样。“不是的，”雅妮特小小声重复道，“但是，那个，我的意思是，希尔凡说的是有点道理的，不是吗？有一次我看到殿下被阿罗伊斯的冷笑话逗得大笑，拍了拍他的背，阿罗伊斯当时装得若无其事，但后来他就去找了玛奴艾拉，而她不得不用了两瓶伤药和一瓶特效药。阿罗伊斯当时还穿着盔甲呢。”

“我们都知道那头山猪很强壮，”菲利克斯现在已经不是生气而是有点怒了。“我们见过他战斗的样子。那并不会导致——这个。”他做了个粗暴的手势（对着倚在桌子上的希尔凡），不过无法掩饰脸上冒起的红晕。

就像涅曼爵士和河夫人在一起时一样。亚修心想。

英谷莉特也满脸通红地做了个手势——同样暴力，同样对着希尔凡——“对，根本不会。这是……这是殿下的私人问题，我们根本就不该想。我们不该关心殿下的力气在战场之外意味着什么，或者他能做到什么事，或者他是不是反而对他的伴侣格外温柔，之类的。”

亚修看了她一眼。她没有回视。

“不过确实得有人去搞清楚，”梅尔赛德司说，不知是因为说这话的人竟然是她，还是因为她的语气是那么柔和冷静，所有人都闭上了嘴盯着她。她完全没有注意到其他人的震惊，沉吟着继续说：“殿下的力气真的过于大了，我是知道的，这件事让他非常困扰，可能会导致他不敢去接触别人。我觉得这很让人伤心，尤其如果他接触别人的时候真的伤到了他们，是会给他带来很大打击的。”

菲力克斯的叹息完全被希尔凡捶桌子的声音淹没了：“没错！就是这样！多谢了梅尔赛德司，这就是我要表达的意思！殿下他是我们的朋友！我们需要找出答案！为了殿下！”

“不对哦，”梅尔赛德司说，语气丝毫未变。“你是为了你自己。但这个问题还是值得探讨的。”

“可是你看，”英谷莉特对希尔凡的抗议声置之不理，“我们根本不知道这事是不是真的，就更没必要苦苦琢磨了。这就是个白痴开的白痴玩笑而已，到此为止吧。”

“没——没错，”亚修同意道，向女神和达斯卡的若干神祇祈祷这个话题能就此结束。“而且我们都不可能知道这个问题是否真的存在啦，没有机会嘛。”

闻言，希尔凡突然一改刚才的没精打采，得意洋洋地站了起来。“亚修，说得好！我们可以弄清楚这个问题！我们可以找机会和殿下上床！”

“我们不可以——”英谷莉特开口。

“希尔凡，你个彻头彻尾的蠢货——”菲力克斯从牙缝里挤出一句。

“你们是不是在讨论怎么测试王子殿下的怪力？”库罗德问。一半的青狮学生跳了起来，如临大敌。

梅尔赛德司微笑着：“你好，库罗德同学。欢迎加入我们哦。”库罗德友好地朝她眨眨眼。

“我们没有！”英谷莉特说。“完全没有。倒不是说我没有好奇这件事，有一点点的，但那是我们未来的王——”

“你们未来的王。” 库罗德纠正道。多萝缇雅伸手搂住英谷莉特的肩膀，加了一句：“我们可不都在好奇吗？”

青狮学生又一次集体惊跳起来，亚修觉得这回就有点傻了。英谷莉特呻吟道：“为什么会这样……”

“我可不是为了解谜哦，”多萝缇雅答道，嘴角漾着笑容，“他确实会激起少女的幻想啦。你们不是都见过他在训练时一只手就能把杜笃压制住吗？”

“确实，”雅妮特充满梦幻地叹息道，然后满脸通红地盯着自己的盘子。亚修对着自己的盘子发出的叹息就没有那么梦幻了，但没人注意到。

英谷莉特顽强地继续：“但就算是这样，也不会有人去跟殿下尝试——他绝对不会同意做这么蠢的事的。”

“英谷莉特说得对。”菲力克斯现在的怒容已经远远超出了涅曼爵士和他秘密喜欢的人在一起的样子，而是进入了涅曼爵士面对绿龙时的范畴，“这整个话题都荒谬极了。尽管那头山猪在战斗时像头野兽，但他脑子里全部都是愚蠢的骑士理想和礼节，不会这么随便的。你必须得隆重正式地追求他，才有可能得到和他上床的机会。”

空气突然安静了下来。

“呃，菲力克斯，你……好像很认真地想过这件事诶。”

这一次，希尔凡成功地躲开了。

“唔，看来这真的是一个很大的挑战。”库罗德显然兴趣大增。亚修感觉胃里越来越不对劲了。“得想一个非常聪明的办法，才能赢得这位保守的白马王子哦。”

“同学们，这真的很不合适……”亚修震惊地发现自己的声音居然没有马上被其他人的嘈杂声淹没。不过，他肩上挨了希尔凡一记拍。

“我们只是在为朋友着想啦。你了解殿下的，他需要放松一点，或者让别人放松一点。我也只是好奇而已，不是什么大事。”

这一次没有人费神责怪希尔凡，希尔凡看上去有点失落。

“尝试一下挺有趣的。”多萝缇雅若有所思地拿手指敲着下巴。

英谷莉特双手掩面。雅妮特嘟哝了一句话，亚修听起来觉得像是“而且那个场景一定很棒。”

希尔妲走过来靠在库罗德肩上，后者根本懒得动一下。她说：“没错，他是很可爱，但这做起来也太麻烦了。”

库罗德用手肘推了推她。“所以你是不感兴趣咯。”

她推了回去好让他坐稳。“完全没兴趣。而且我也不会帮你的。”

“希尔妲，你这是在侮辱我。我才不需要别人帮我来追那位纯真的王子殿下呢。我完全可以全凭自己的力量，非常真诚、极其纯洁地叩开别人的心门。”

库罗德的语气，而不是他讲的内容让亚修觉得非常可疑。听起来真的非常……有阴谋的感觉。

库罗德继续说：“那么皇女大人，你怎么想？不用假装你不感兴趣，我们这里都是朋友。”

等等，艾黛尔贾特也在？亚修难以置信地眨了两次眼。她……手里拿着本书？好像只是正好在附近读书一样？不过，那个不是修伯特的某本大部头吗？

艾黛尔贾特啪地一声合上书，盯着库罗德。“我不会参加这个小游戏的，你们最好也慎重地考虑一下自己的行为是否得当。”

“那么你是‘太喜欢他了不愿去诱惑他’，还是……？”

艾黛尔贾特已经走出了食堂。

“不用担心啦，”多萝缇雅挥挥手，“艾尔不会妨碍大家的。而且这里也没有人真的想让可怜的帝弥托利心碎，对吧？”

“你不打算让他心碎吗？”雅妮特问。多萝缇雅大笑起来。

“怎么可能！他那么帅，是个王子，还非常温柔贴心，而且被人一逗就会慌张，简直可爱极了。伤害这样的男孩子是不可以的。必须承认，他的身份将来带来的繁文絮节挺让人头疼的，但他还是比王国的所有贵族单身汉都要好得多。” 

“我的心好痛哦。”希尔凡说。英谷莉特不知道自己是该嘲笑希尔凡还是应该为其他所有的事而感到难过。

“另外，”多萝缇雅扫了一眼英谷莉特。“如果我能成为他的王后，就会有很多可爱的骑士任我调遣了。”

她抛了个媚眼。

趁着英谷莉特陷入混乱的当口，希尔凡宣布：“好啦，那就是我、多萝缇雅、库罗德了。还有人参加吗？”

“绝对不参加。”菲力克斯低声吼道。

梅尔赛德司沉吟道，“我确实觉得这样做不是很好，但如果有人受伤的话，我愿意帮忙治疗他们。”

雅妮特瞪大眼睛，亚修知道她脸上的红晕意味着什么，不过她还是摇了摇头。然后她望向了亚修，而他赶忙举起手阻止她询问：“我绝对不参加！”亚修一阵恐慌：去诱惑他的王子？就为了一个比赛？？？“我做不了——我们根本不该做这种事！”

希尔凡不怕死地问：“英谷莉特你参加吗？”

“永远不会。”

“那我们就把除去梅尔赛德司以外的所有人视作‘想参加，但是太胆小自动出局’。”他躲开一把飞过来的刀子。亚修心想估计这就是希尔凡在战场上从来不受伤的原因。希尔凡继续道：“那么就是我们三个了。胜利者可以让亚修给他做一个月最爱吃的菜——”

“等等！我什么时候同意这个了！”

“——以及他对法嘉斯王国的未来做出的莫大贡献将被我们铭记在心。显而易见，在座的人都不准向殿下透露这件事，否则就没意思了。还有就是绝对不可以告诉杜笃。我毫不怀疑，他哪怕听到一点点风声，都会穿上全套重甲守到殿下的宿舍外面。”

多萝缇雅举起手，就好像平时听贝老师讲课时一样。亚修觉得这特别诡异。“我们的行为可以只局限在让自己觉得舒适的程度对吧？毕竟，我们只是要搞清楚他的怪力会不会是个问题，在他——”

“色欲勃发的时候。”希尔凡说。

“——充满激情的时候。”多萝缇雅说。“希尔凡，感谢你提醒了我你是一个多么直接的人。”她的语气里有种甜腻感，让亚修脊背发凉。

“我觉得可以，”库罗德同意道。“我们可以各自按各自的节奏来。”

希尔凡说：“你们俩都是胆小鬼。不过好吧，只要我们能确认殿下兴奋起来的时候对力道的控制程度，就都算数。其他的就是你和他以及女神之间的事了。”

“这么做真的不对。”雅妮特呻吟道，把脸埋在拿回来的包后面。

“极其错误。”英谷莉特同意。

希尔凡说：“愿最优秀的人取胜。”

亚修心想自己干脆在温室里一直躲到毕业算了。 

虽然多萝缇雅非常清楚世间众生各有不同，但她同时也知道男人就像歌剧演员一样，是可以被分类的。有的人是男高音，有的人则是假声男高音，还有人是男中音、男低音，而你要扮演什么样的角色，完全取决于对方属于哪一类。

多萝缇雅当然毫不怀疑法嘉斯温文尔雅的年轻王子可能在外表下隐藏着难以置信的深度，但帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德一目了然，是一位正在担纲重抒情角色的男高音。而多萝缇雅完全懂得如何扮演一位优秀的戏剧女高音。 

其实泡所有的青狮学生都可以用这种方法——多萝缇雅毫不怀疑她的小谷莉特一秒钟就会沦陷——但是帝弥托利看起来特别容易被弱小和需要帮助的人打动。因此，当他们都在马厩里的时候，多萝缇雅准备好了马鞍和缰绳，然后问：“殿下，我这里有点小麻烦，你能不能好心帮帮我呀？”

王子立马回应：“完全没问题，多萝缇雅。还有，请叫我帝弥托利就好，我是你的同学，不是你的王子。”

“现在确实还不是。”多萝缇雅喃喃道，发现对方的脸居然红了一下，觉得很好玩。他实在太经不起逗了。

无论如何，他还是检查了一下马具，然后看向她：“这是你第一次骑马吗？”

其实不是。“差不多啦。”

他点点头，向马鞍伸出手去，然后停下来向她请求允许：“我能不能——？”

典型的男高音。

“当然可以。”她的语调轻松而甜蜜。这时帝弥托利才用一只手拿起马鞍，另一只手小心地抚摸着马儿的鬃毛。

“她需要一个马鞍垫来保护背部，可以帮忙分担重量，同时也是马鞍的一种安全措施。现在这个天气里，棉质的垫子是最合适的。需要的话我可以帮你去拿一个。”

“你真是太好了。”多萝缇雅说。她有点懊悔采用了“我忘了马鞍垫”路线，因为如果她只是把上面的带子弄松了一点，就能让他把着她的手来拉紧带子，得到一点真正的肢体接触了。无论如何，她现在只能在原地等他回来。

希尔凡隔着几个马厩咧嘴朝她笑了笑。多萝缇雅翻了个白眼。

帝弥托利并没有花掉太久的时间。之后，多萝缇雅决定只在整理马具的时候让王子在身边帮忙好了。表现得太过需要拯救并不合适，因此她等所有物品都齐备了以后才开口询问：“你能不能教一教我该怎么上鞍呀？我觉得还是有点没把握，而且我好怕吓到马儿啊。”

希尔凡深深低下头，从他那边的马厩传来了某种好像窒息一样的声音。

“当然没问题，”帝弥托利说，接着，一双戴着手套的手就扶在她腰上把她托上了马背，那样不费吹灰之力，多萝缇雅感觉他简直能把她连人带马一起举起来。跟他整理自己马具的样子相比较，帝弥托利似乎在控制自己的怪力方面并没有任何问题。

多萝缇雅请帝弥托利陪她骑一段儿，对方很自然地同意效劳，而这段时间简直就像她想象中一样令人愉快。没错，王子有一点点紧张不自然，但他十分真诚，那点紧张并没有令人不适，而且他真的很擅长带别人骑马。唯一不太令人满意的插曲是菲尔迪南特加入他们的时候，他没能快速甩掉他。多萝缇雅觉得外人在场让他有点拘谨。

虽然有那只招人烦的小蜜蜂来打扰，多萝缇雅还是觉得既然成功地让帝弥托利脸红慌乱了，就算是得了分。进展真的挺不错的。他同意了第二天和她一起吃午饭，虽然杜笃的存在让事情变得有点复杂。她并没有不喜欢杜笃，但希尔凡是对的：有杜笃在，你就不可能跟他的主人调情。其他的青狮学生给她留出了自由行事的空间，尽管希尔凡、英谷莉特和雅妮特一直不停地在偷看她。

总体来说现状是“一切顺利，不过有一点点慢。”然而，多萝缇雅还留了一手。

她年纪还小的时候，有一次看到玛奴艾拉在一位年轻帅气的追求者面前玩了某个小把戏。作为玛奴艾拉的好学生，多萝缇雅远远地研究了这个把戏，发现它不论是吸引别人的注意力，还是让他们邀请你一同进餐，都非常有效。当然，她现在已经赢得了王子的注意力，也已经约到了午餐，但她觉得，这个小把戏或许能让他投来的目光升一点温，或者能让他们俩单独就餐，而不是在那位身高六尺八的人形要塞注视之下。

多萝缇雅再次选择了马厩作为出击地点，主要是因为在这里比较有个人空间，又不需要把帝弥托利叫到别处去。她等待着时机。当帝弥托利微笑着朝她走来的时候——

她 “失手滑落了”马的缰绳——

“啊，多萝缇雅！”

——弯下身——

“请等等，我来帮你把那个捡起来。”

——然后撞上了——

疼痛。突如其来的、极度的疼痛。她听到一个充满歉意的声音，仿佛从很远很远的地方传来。然后她就失去了平衡，意识渐渐模糊之前，她的脑海中只有一个念头：

该死的男高音。

多亏了那位第一时间就抱起她跑到玛奴艾拉的医务室的白马王子，多萝缇雅的脸并没有受到永久性的伤害。尽管如此，梅尔赛德司仍然坚持要帮多萝缇雅治疗遗留的头疼。

“我承诺过了要帮每个人收拾残局哦。”她对多萝缇雅说。第二天午饭的时候，所有人都聚在了她们身边，算是演出后检讨。

更像是验尸后检讨。

“真是戏剧性的发展。”艾黛尔贾特冷冷地说。虽然她的语调冷得像冰，但听说了这个意外以后她就一直没让多萝缇雅离开她的视线。多萝缇雅利用这个机会靠在了她的肩上，非常满意地感到艾尔挪了一下好让她靠得更舒服。

“其实你完全可以利用现在的形势的，”库罗德说。多萝缇雅并不是很了解金鹿的级长，但在他的笑容里有某种东西，和希尔凡有点相似，虽然不像后者那样带着苦涩……“在合适的地方用点力气，他那样的人就会被你吃得死死的。”

艾尔对此嗤之以鼻，但多萝缇雅回答：“那个的话，我知道的。”英谷莉特带着一副想要责备她的表情把冰毛巾敷在她头上。“他自己已经把舞台帮我搭好了：受伤的美丽少女，充满负疚感的男主角，医务室里只属于两人的二重唱。”多萝缇雅叹了口气。“我觉得他根本没有拒绝这样一个舞台的能力。”

“那么你为什么没有继续演下去呢？”希尔凡问。

多萝缇雅回想着帝弥托利对她要求的每一次诚挚回应，希望别人待他为普通人而非王子的每一次真诚请求，以及意外发生后，他如何无助地花了好几个小时陪在她身边，她哪怕露出一点点想要什么东西的样子，就马上殷勤地去取。还有一次又一次的道歉、作为礼物的花束和各种帮助。

多萝缇雅摸了摸她已经长好了的鼻子。“他实在是太过危险了。对不起，我退出了。”

“那么，”库罗德说，举起双手伸展了一下身体，“接下来就轮到我了。希尔妲，如果我在这场冒险中不幸身亡，麻烦你告诉整个世界，我是在破解加尔古·马库几大不思议之谜时捐躯的。”

“这事我能不能让伊格纳兹代劳？”希尔妲问。

库罗德觉得，目前的进展比预料中还要好。没错，多萝缇雅抢先用掉了“一起骑马”这个策略，让他不得不寻找新的进攻角度，但现在，情况正如库罗德所期望的那样：帝弥托利和他一起待在自己的宿舍里，单独两人，而且马上就要输掉手头的这盘双陆棋。

“啊，”帝弥托利看着自己的一颗棋子被库罗德拿起放在棋盘中央。“是这样。”

“不要担心，王子殿下——”

“库罗德，我真心请求你只叫我的名字就好——”

“——你的这枚棋子能走出来的。只要骰子投对了点数就好。”

“是的，”帝弥托利慢悠悠地说，“只要我投出的点数没有被两个或更多你的棋子占掉就好。”

“它们叫做‘宝石’，不是棋子，不过确实，说得一点没错。你学得很快嘛。”

“是的，”帝弥托利继续道，看着棋盘。“而你最里面那六个格子的每一个——”

“那个叫做我的‘领地’。”

“你的‘领地’全部都已经被超过两个你自己的棋子——宝石，占据了。也就是说，我无论投出多少点都没有办法走棋，除非你的宝石已经开始‘离盘’了，是这样吧？”

“确实是这样。”库罗德承认。

“而且你刚才还劝我，如果要想赢的话，得更加敢于冒险才行。”

“我是这么说的。”

“我明白了，”帝弥托利微笑起来。“谢谢你给我上了一课，库罗德。”无论如何他还是掷了骰子，然后把它还给库罗德。

库罗德并没有留下机会让帝弥托利逃跑，而是开始把自己的宝石收到领地里。他瞄了帝弥托利一眼，确认对方的心思仍然在游戏上，于是开口：“玩得开心吗，王子大人？”

事情的关键在于，青狮学生们实在有点过于亲密无间了。就算在这个贵族扎堆的士官学校里，他们之间的联系也特别突出。那四位青梅竹马之间的关系如同蜘蛛网一般，然后又有许多条或明或暗的联结从他们延伸到另外四个人。如果打算弄清楚这八个人的私人关系会如何影响到政治……你只能得到一个死结。

挡在他和未来的法嘉斯王之间的正是这个死结。图书馆里有亚修在，训练场里有英谷莉特在，而任何地方都有杜笃在。总有人在妨碍他所需要的隐私，让他没有办法达到目的——弄清楚帝弥托利在他未来的计划中将会扮演什么角色。就连在宿舍这个可以让他避开杜笃接近帝弥托利的唯一一个地方，法嘉斯的王子也仍然被夹在两位处处干涉他的青梅竹马之间。正因如此，当青狮们将一个接近他们级长的珍贵机会亲手奉送给他时，库罗德怎能放过呢？

更何况，库罗德想找人和他一起玩双陆棋。

“这个游戏真是引人入胜。”帝弥托利的语气就和他的表情一样极其真诚。库罗德一直很好奇这份真诚后面有没有其他东西。“你是说这种游戏在国外就和象棋一样流行？”

“不错，它被称作‘王者的游戏’。”库罗德回答。“在有的地方，双陆棋是王室教育的一部分，就像学习骑马和掷标枪一样重要。王室家的小孩会收到象牙骰子作为礼物，还有上等雪松制的棋盘，上面镶嵌着绿松石和红宝石，很贵重的。”

帝弥托利看向面前的棋盘，它是橡木制的，镶嵌着象牙。库罗德的意图在于借此了解帝弥托利对外族文化的反应，他可不打算把自己出身帕迈拉的秘密放在盘子里拱手送给对方。

“真是非常有意思。”帝弥托利喃喃道，把玩着骨质骰子，并不急于掷出另一个徒劳无功的点数。“确实，不同地区培养未来王者的方法有相似之处，但也有不同：如果某地的教育更加看重战略，那么他们也就会更加看重运气，因为战略家的对手其实都是命运本身。这就让我有点好奇：我们玩的游戏不同，会不会也导致了我们在战场上使用的策略不同呢？”

“谁知道呢？”库罗德看着棋盘。现在要想让自己的棋子离盘，必须得冒一点险了。他在相对危险最少的第一点上留了单独一枚宝石，然后把另一枚宝石收到安全的地方。“首先，你得找到足够多的玩不同游戏长大的指挥官，然后还得在他们之间发动一场战争。为了满足这份好奇心，要干的活儿可不少呢。”

“我认为并不需要真正的战争，”帝弥托利回答，“或许跟对方下一两盘棋就已经够了。” 

库罗德抬起头，但帝弥托利并没有看他而是凝视着棋盘，拧起的眉头表明他的注意力集中在游戏上。

又过了几个回合，帝弥托利投出了一个很好的点数，不仅解救了自己的宝石，还击中了库罗德的一个。但让库罗德注意的是接下来发生的事：帝弥托利轻松地把库罗德的宝石换成了他自己的，但当他需要把宝石放到棋盘中央时，他犹豫了。

趁这个机会，库罗德探手到帝弥托利戴着手套的手指之间，把那枚宝石放了下来。对方的手套因为长时间的佩戴就像皮肤一样温暖（话说他为什么要这样做呢）。帝弥托利又等了一下才收回手。他脸上的某种表情击中了库罗德：出了多萝缇雅的意外之后，帝弥托利难道是更加担心自己的怪力了吗？梅尔赛德司是不是唯一明白他有多困扰的人？如果连玩一盘双陆棋都要担心自己把棋盘弄坏，那么他平时得多小心呢？

“你还好吧，王子殿下？”

那种表情立刻被一个礼貌的微笑代替了，几乎就像库罗德自己能做到的一样快。帝弥托利笑着说：“这个棋盘虽然不是绿松石和红宝石做的，但也非常精致。我可不想弄坏它。”不过他现在的笑容中并没有原先的那份真诚。

“不要担心，”库罗德挥挥手，把脑海中的念头赶开。“不是所有的东西都像王室用的瓷器那样脆弱，我们这些普通人用的东西都很结实耐用的。”

“普通人能够买得起的东西……倒是不可能会太结实耐用才对吧。不过我明白你的意思。接下来是不是轮到你了？”

小小插曲并没有影响库罗德的最终胜利。毫不意外，帝弥托利很有风度地接受了失败，并且感谢了库罗德教他下棋。库罗德坚持要自己把棋盘收拾好，而帝弥托利坚持要把他送回宿舍。洛廉兹的房门是关着的（谢天谢地），但是库罗德注意到走廊里有两扇门开着：一扇在走廊尽头，一扇在他和帝弥托利的房间之间。

嗯。看来他得在隐私这方面再下点功夫了。

库罗德在自己的门口停住了，在晚上半明半暗的走廊里，他目光闪烁地望着对方。“今晚玩得很开心。你下得很好，帝弥托利。”听到他对自己直呼其名，帝弥托利露出的微笑就如同有人点燃了太阳一般。库罗德夸张地掩住双眼：“哇小心，这个笑容太过耀眼，我要被闪瞎了。”

帝弥托利对此只是付之一笑。“库罗德，不要奉承我了。”

“如果明天我射箭的时候瞄不准，那都是你的责任。”库罗德坚持道。他放低了声音，换成更加柔和的语调：“下次觉得无聊的时候，一定记得来找我。和你一起玩真的很开心，只要没有那一整队王家随从跟着。”

“他们不是我的随从。”太阳黯淡了下来，帝弥托利用一只戴着手套的手捏住另一只的手腕。这个动作十分可爱，但对于一位未来的君主而言，毫无疑问是个糟糕的习惯。“他们是我的朋友。”

菲力克斯的房间里传来一声嗤笑，声音很大。

“无论如何，我总觉得我好像从来没机会和你单独在一起呢。”库罗德眨了眨眼，拉起帝弥托利的一只手，向它弯下腰去——就像一位标准的法嘉斯骑士。要忍住不笑场实在非常痛苦，但库罗德还是保持着声调的平静：“明天我们再一起处理更多的‘国际关系’吧。”

效果没有直呼他的名字那么好，但库罗德觉得自己好像看到对方脸上冒出了一点点红晕。唔。他可能真的逮到这位王子了。

“我很期待，库罗德。”

没错，他真的脸红了。帝弥托利没有直视库罗德的眼睛。

“我真的很高兴能有这个机会了解你——”

手套从库罗德手里滑落了出来。

“像一位兄弟那样。”

从距离他们三间宿舍的地方传来了疯狂的大笑声。

帝弥托利皱起眉头，闪电般地拿出了一本正经的说教腔：“希尔凡，你今晚能早回宿舍休息真的太好了，别忘了你明天还有资格考试呢。”他的态度转变过于突然，让库罗德差点栽了个跟头。帝弥托利叹着气从库罗德的门前转身，看向另一位青梅竹马的门：“以及菲力克斯——”

他停住了。库罗德亲自见证了这一瞬间：帝弥托利意识到接下来无论说什么都只会让菲力克斯干出蠢事来。

“算了。祝你们三位晚安。明天再来，库罗德。”

直到帝弥托利关上了自己的房门，希尔凡才从他的房间里溜出来，懒洋洋地停在菲力克斯的门前。“感觉好受伤哦。”

库罗德耸耸肩。“暂时性的挫折而已。”

“好吧。你说得对。兄弟。”

“我现在就要杀了你们两个。”菲力克斯说，啪地一声关上了门。

库罗德觉得，希尔妲来陪他吃午饭是她的一种表现忠诚的方式。她决定从现在开始一直陪他在那一队王家随从的桌子上吃午饭，直到这场闹剧结束为止。每个人的位子都稍微调整了一下，好给那个双陆棋盘让出空间。事实证明，希尔凡玩起棋来很有一套。

不过库罗德很怀疑他是不是在其他的事情上也有一套。

“现在既然库罗德也出局了——”

“暂时性的挫折而已。”

“——就轮到我来给小朋友们示范一下了。”希尔凡运气超佳地掷出了一对相同的点数，手中的宝石快速推进着。“你也太小心翼翼了，你们俩都是。没错，殿下这个人有一颗浪漫的心，但他也很粗心大意的。对他得更直接一点才行。”

亚修捂着脸。梅尔赛德司轻轻地拍着他的背。英谷莉特一脸不赞成地切着她的蔬菜沙拉面，这个不是很有说服力，因为她其实很喜欢吃蔬菜沙拉面。

雅妮特表现得有点过于兴致勃勃，但她自己没有意识到。库罗德决定这一次先不揭穿她。

“总之你愚蠢地引诱那头山猪的时候可千万别让我听见。”菲力克斯则像以往一样，抱怨着一件明明跟他没有任何关系的事。这个名为青狮学级的死结终于有一点点散开了，留下的空隙简直可以让库罗德大有可为。他等不及了。

“放松一点啦，”希尔凡说。“我搞得定的。”然后他望着库罗德问：“三局两胜？”

而且，现在有人陪他玩双陆棋了。

希尔凡知道没有一个人吃他那套“让帝弥托利放松一点”的说法，但说真的，希尔凡觉得他们应该更认真地考虑考虑这个观点。

到处都有蛛丝马迹——每次帝弥托利过于专注和努力的时候，或者在王国的贵族面前扮演了太久完美王子的时候，就会不小心弄坏东西。他一直在旁观着严酷无情的重担不停地被加到帝弥托利的肩上，而他始终表现得强大、坚定，直到突然而然地，压力通过他手上某件不幸坏掉的物品释放出来。然后，帝弥托利就会一遍又一遍地道歉。所以，希尔凡知道他真的需要放松一点。

希尔凡是看着他的三位青梅竹马长大的。头几年，他们落在了他后面，当希尔凡在想办法隐藏自己的伤痕时，他们还在炫耀着训练场里的磕磕碰碰。但在那糟糕的一天里，他们一个个全长大了，从此再也无法回头。希尔凡清清楚楚看到，自从达斯卡悲剧发生之后，他们的人生如何掉进了某种循环——菲力克斯像全身长刺一样面对所有人，英谷莉特把未婚夫从一个男孩换成一个理想，而帝弥托利——在帝弥托利内里，有某个莫可名状的东西释放着焦虑，紧紧攀附在他胸腔附近。不管它是什么，正是那个东西使得希尔凡不再需要在菲力克斯和帝弥托利吵架后去安慰前者，而是只能看着菲力克斯一次又一次地刺伤帝弥托利，因为菲力克斯比谁都更加了解那个东西，而他无法忍受它的存在。帝弥托利则拒绝自我防卫，让这一切反反复复地发生，直到最后他们两个看上去都流干了鲜血，尽管帝弥托利从未反击过。

希尔凡确实看到了太多。这好像有点偷窥狂的感觉，但他非常确定在这个施虐/受虐的狗血小剧场里，没有一个人得到过一点点快感。无论如何，他无法置之不理。如果连他都不照顾好这三个人，还有谁会这么做呢？

正因如此，希尔凡一定要和帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德上床，不管他是法嘉斯的王子还是珍贵的青梅竹马。他的策略分为以下三个步骤：

步骤一：基础工作。

虽然希尔凡嘴上不说，但他知道多萝缇雅和库罗德开始时采取的行动都是正确的。他们只是不像希尔凡这样了解帝弥托利。他们不知道直截了当的赞赏（夸他一句、或者拍拍他的肩膀）其实最能打动他；他们不知道他年纪还小、还留着全芙朵拉第二傻的发型（第一傻当然是洛廉兹）时最喜欢吃哪些菜，不知道他那时不小心弄坏了什么东西的话总是会哭出来。他们不知道帝弥托利每周都要陪修道院的孤儿们一起练剑、或给他们讲骑士故事，而如果你在他表演《奇锋和伊哈的玫瑰》里死亡那一幕时出乎意料地给他搭把手，他对你的感激会超过一切。

他们从孤儿们那里回来、一起走回宿舍的时候，帝弥托利还一直在笑着希尔凡那夸张的濒死表演。这时，希尔凡发现英谷莉特手里拿着本书，站在那里看着他们。她先是扫了一眼希尔凡，然后看到了帝弥托利的笑容，表情顿时柔和了下来。她朝希尔凡微微点点头，然后把一只手指举到喉咙下面，猛地一划。

虽然接收到了英谷莉特的死亡威胁，希尔凡的微笑还是纹丝不动。她的担心是多余的。他要做的事绝对不会伤害帝弥托利。事实上，正好相反。

麻烦的是，这些事情搞得他白天一直很忙，这样就只能晚上再去镇上找乐子了。他回宿舍的时间变得很晚（或者过于早），英谷莉特又开始碎碎念。这搞得他很疲惫，不过为了朋友，希尔凡在所不辞。

步骤二：调情阶段。

在帝弥托利身上下了一个星期的功夫以后，他很明显变得更开心了，现在是时候发挥希尔凡的最大天赋——调情了。不过具体到帝弥托利身上，因为他已经对希尔凡的行为模式一清二楚（“也就是说，他知道你的混蛋程度是没有上限的。”菲力克斯插嘴道），所以，希尔凡得调整一下自己的惯用调情策略。

明目张胆的老套引诱退场，引人遐想的身体接触上场。

幸运的是，希尔凡平时在帝弥托利身边的时间实在太多，接触他十分容易。像是吃午饭时拍下他的肩膀，在训练场里有意无意地多碰他一下等等（一起进行马上枪术训练时希尔凡把手放在了帝弥托利腰上，菲力克斯似乎非常想放个雷魔法把希尔凡的手劈掉），进展相当不错。而且还有意外收获：他现在也知道了身体接触什么时候会让帝弥托利不高兴（比如上课期间把手放他膝盖上显然是禁止事件）。

一件件小事积累下来，效果逐渐出来了。帝弥托利本来就很容易脸红（希尔凡仍然觉得他应该多利用这个特点来吸引女士们），现在就连撞下他的肩膀或者提出要陪他一起去骑士之间都会让他的脸一直红到脖子。希尔凡可以确定他几乎已经准备好了，转折点马上就要来了。

就在这期间，某次希尔凡正在请梅尔赛德司帮他做莎葛鲁特佐奶油的时候，杜笃把一只坚定的手放在他肩膀上，要求和他在厨房外面谈几句话。讲真，希尔凡都没想到这场谈话来得这么晚。也许是因为他们其他的对话给他挣了点信誉？他挺喜欢杜笃的，不希望他们的关系变糟。

“有什么事吗，杜笃？”希尔凡问，就好像他根本不知道对方要问什么，而杜笃也不知道他知道自己要问什么。话一出口他就觉得这个开场白可能不太好，不过已经迟了。

“希尔凡。”杜笃停顿了一下。希尔凡顿时觉得杜笃可能自己也没想好究竟该说什么，或者也可能是他的反应让杜笃犹豫了。“我知道你完全不像看上去那么傻——”

“哇哦。好吧。你说得不错，但也太……算了，我是不是该谢谢你？”

杜笃皱起眉头，这可能标志着希尔凡又一次装傻失败，但他还是继续说：“也就是说，我相信你这次并没有不恰当地使用你的聪明才智。请认真地对待殿下。”

杜笃暗示的事情有点伤人。没错，这件事开始的时候是个游戏，但杜笃并不知道真相。杜笃应该只是认为希尔凡对帝弥托利有兴趣而已，而除非他吃醋了（天哪杜笃真的吃醋了吗？），上来就觉得他会始乱终弃是很过分的。希尔凡抱起手臂说：“嘿，我的名誉真的有那么坏吗？我保证，我只是在关心他。”

“我很清楚你这个人其实比你的名誉要好很多。”杜笃说。这让希尔凡感觉自己很烂，因为他把杜笃想得很烂。“我担忧的是，你以为你是在给殿下带来安慰，但其实可能会撕开你自己的伤口。”

“呃。”

“请好好考虑下我说的这些，为了殿下，也为了你自己。”杜笃弯腰行了个礼，然后离开了，希尔凡一个人站在那里，觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的蠢货。

“希尔凡？”一位天使的声音打破了他支离破碎的思绪。“你能不能帮我把甜食从烤箱里拿出来？”

希尔凡瞬间回到现实，接过了烤箱手套。“我的荣幸，梅尔赛德司。”他说，然后继续去诱惑他的好朋友和未来的国王了。

希尔凡知道这是个好主意。不可能有错的。他不会撕开什么伤口，他只是在自由还没有被剥夺的时候充分享受而已。帝弥托利也应该享受一下。

步骤三：一锤定音。

好心情：已培养。兴趣：大增。帝弥托利现在已经为希尔凡的最后行动准备好了：一个直接的邀请。

“你还好吗，殿下？”希尔凡倚在他们俩房间中间那堵墙上，向帝弥托利展示他最完美的角度。“你看起来简直筋疲力尽。”

帝弥托利叹了口气，一只手揉过自己的头发。居然没有一根头发卡在手甲里真是个奇迹。希尔凡已经不记得他上一次看见帝弥托利裸露的双手是什么时候了。“不用费神担心我，希尔凡。我只是在为了狮鹫战训练而已。”

“哦对，那个。”希尔凡其实也为狮鹫战下了不少功夫在训练，但他现在有更重要的事。“你真的需要休息一下了。过度疲劳只会让你在上战场之前就倒下。”

“我知道，我知道……杜笃也这么说，但……”帝弥托利迅速摇了摇头，然后绷紧了身体，所有的疲劳都被掩饰在了抖擞的精神之下。

希尔凡震惊地发现，他极度希望帝弥托利能把这种伪装扔掉。

“但我是青狮学级的级长。我不能让你们任何人失望。”

“我们都不想看到你在训练的时候把自己累死。”希尔凡坚持道，“可能除了菲力克斯吧。不过他也是那种训练起来不要命的人。” 

帝弥托利轻笑了一下，笑声中毫无疑问地充满了复杂的情绪。混蛋。这样不是又把帝弥托利推进他的负担之中了吗？希尔凡不能让情况偏离正轨。他离开了靠着的墙壁，握住了帝弥托利的一只手。

“你看，殿下。帝弥托利。”果然有效。希尔凡就知道直呼其名可以让帝弥托利的思绪转回来。这家伙对于让同学们抛弃繁文絮节简直不遗余力。现在帝弥托利的注意力全在他身上了。“你肩负的重担太多了。我明白的，我真的明白。”

“希尔凡……”

如果面前的是其他人，希尔凡就会开始用大拇指轻轻地磨蹭他们的手腕内侧了。不过既然对方是帝弥托利，他能摸到的只有手套的布料和金属。“但你需要放下那些重担。你需要让自己放松一点，帝弥托利。我可以帮你的。”

“希尔凡，”帝弥托利重复道，直视着他的眼睛。“我知道你想干什么。”

卧槽这下糟了。

等等——他知道了什么？希尔凡打算让他放松一点？还是知道了比赛的事？

希尔凡假装无辜地睁大双眼。他知道帝弥托利不会上当，但他已经决定了死也要装傻到底。

“殿下，你在说什么啊？”

“希尔凡，”帝弥托利这是第三次叫他的名字了，问题的严重程度大约已经比得上英谷莉特在食堂里高喊他的全名了。“我不会被你引诱——”（好的他果然已经发现了没问题希尔凡你能搞定的）“——到其他的话题的。你过去这几周的所作所为很有问题。我们得好好谈谈。”

等等，他在说啥？

帝弥托利把手收回来，然后抱起了肩膀，希尔凡顿时明白，这件事已经没有任何余地了。“就算是以你的标准，过去几周也很有问题了。你是不是经常一整夜都在镇上鬼混？”

老天啊千万别。

“殿下——帝弥托利，等等，这是因为——”

“还有你对那些女性的态度。白天的时候你完全不理她们，无情地把她们冷落在一边——”

“不是，你看，好吧，我知道这看起来不大好，但其实——”

“——只有在晚上的时候才去找她们。这真的太过分了，希尔凡。说实在的，你居然以为我这么简单就能被你混过去，简直令人伤心。”

“我没有在想混过去——好吧，我有，但不是想混过去这件事——”

太迟了。太太太太迟了。不管帝弥托利刚才有多累，现在他滔滔不绝地发表长篇大论的样子，仿佛是整个阿利尔的火焰都已经集中在了他身上。而房间在走廊尽头的希尔凡，根本无处可逃。

之前杜笃说的撕开伤口什么的可能挺有道理的。

双陆棋差不多成了一项集体活动。今天，多萝缇雅彻底地击败了雅妮特，而雅妮特也下定决心要复仇。如果希尔凡没有筋疲力尽的话，他会觉得她们的对决很可爱的。

在一边观战的英谷莉特戳了戳希尔凡的背。“没搞错的话，你在殿下的事上是不是跟库罗德一样出局了？”

“我只是遇到了暂时性的挫折。”库罗德第一时间声明。

希尔凡没有把头从桌子上抬起来。现在轮到他和多萝缇雅对弈了，但现在，他残余的力气只够让他把头抵在冰冷而甜蜜的饭桌上。

“我跟你说了别让我听到你愚蠢的引诱活动，”菲力克斯说。“简直可悲极了。”

希尔凡对此无力反驳。一只天使的手——当然是梅尔赛德司——轻抚着他的后颈。“算啦算啦~”梅尔赛德司说，“不要太欺负希尔凡了，他真的有很努力地在让帝弥托利开心哦。我们应该对他好一点。”

“多萝缇雅是对的。”希尔凡对着他唯一真正的朋友和支持者——饭桌说。

“我是对的？”多萝缇雅毫不掩饰的揶揄语气甚至没能穿透希尔凡周遭的低气压。“这话好感人哦。那么我是哪一句话说对了呢？是你当混蛋当太久了根本没办法打动他，还是你对女性做的那些过分的事已经众人皆知了？”

“就像你说的，殿下实在是太过于危险了。”希尔凡回答。

“你们都弱爆了。”菲力克斯不耐烦地说。希尔凡已经没有多余的力气反驳菲力克斯说这么简单你干嘛不自己去试试了。

亚修尴尬地笑出了声。

这场闹剧简直无聊到令人窒息。希尔凡出局以后，菲力克斯本以为这一切会就此结束，但他仍然经常看到库罗德在帝弥托利身边转悠，找他单独说话或者下双陆棋。他们甚至开始一起骑马、在庭院里开茶会了。都是因为那个愚蠢的比赛。

这让菲力克斯觉得恶心。

如果菲力克斯决定加入比赛，他知道自己绝对能赢。没有人比他更了解帝弥托利，就算是英谷莉特或希尔凡也不行。他们俩只是和帝弥托利一起长大，而菲力克斯生来就是为了成为帝弥托利的玩伴和朋友的，他老爹曾经亲口承认过这一点，那是在达斯卡悲剧之前、菲力克斯还会对此感到骄傲的时候。而就算他熟悉的那个帝弥托利已经不在了，代替他位置的是一头嗜血的野兽，菲力克斯也了解他，了解他不知道如何继续对话时吞吞吐吐的尴尬样子，了解每时每刻都潜伏在他体内的那种难以压抑的暴力。如果菲力克斯想诱惑帝弥托利，看他在冲动时是否能控制自己的力气，他根本不需要像多萝缇雅、希尔凡和库罗德那样做一大堆铺垫，只要直接去做就可以了。

这太蠢了。菲力克斯完全不想参与。

“山猪，”菲力克斯把一把训练用枪塞到帝弥托利手里，不等对方缓过神来：“陪我训练。”

“我——好的，当然可以。”每次菲力克斯这样对他说话的时候，那头该死的山猪总是一脸惊讶和热切，让菲力克斯想用剑柄砸他的脸，直到他露出自己的真面目，直到他不再假装成菲力克斯朋友的样子走来走去，直到他承认菲力克斯认识的那个男孩已经死了。但山猪至少有一件事是擅长的，那就是战斗。菲力克斯可以利用这个来精进他自己的能力。

菲力克斯出手了。

他们势均力敌。菲力克斯快而准，而帝弥托利胜在身高和力量。帝弥托利挥过长枪，而菲力克斯成功躲过，菲力克斯刺出手中的剑，而帝弥托利恰好挡住。每一次交手都不分胜负，但菲力克斯了解帝弥托利，他知道他缺乏休息，知道他的耐力不强，如果他们打得足够久，帝弥托利就会出现失误，然后菲力克斯就会赢。

一把武器横扫而过，另一把则猛刺向前。午餐铃响起来，训练场里的人走空了，但他们两人完全不为所动。他们是法嘉斯的男人，还没从母亲那里学会说话就已经学会了挥动武器，父亲教育他们的灵魂为战斗而歌。

然后那一刻来了——帝弥托利的失误。菲力克斯转眼就给打斗划上了句号，他朝那头山猪的身侧猛击，用手肘撞向他的喉咙，接着一扭让他丢掉了枪倒在了地上。那头野兽被他压在身下，气喘吁吁、瞳孔放大，全身仍散发着强烈的战意，虽然脖子上架着一把剑，他似乎还是想反击，就好像可以靠撕开自己的喉咙来赢得战斗。

然后野兽消失，温和友好的伪装回来了，虽然剧烈的喘息声表明他们刚才所做的事既不温和也不友好。帝弥托利望着菲力克斯，然后缓缓地、小心翼翼地叫他的名字：“菲力克斯……”

菲力克斯更用力地把剑压在他喉咙上，帝弥托利住了嘴。他服从了，就像他一向会做的那样，因为战斗是菲力克斯唯一能让他诚实起来的时刻。现在谎言又回来了，伪装的王子大汗淋漓、一动不动地躺在那里，尽管他们两人都知道，只要帝弥托利想的话，他随时都能把菲力克斯整个人丢出去；尽管他们国家的法律给了这头野兽绝对的权力，足以让菲力克斯为自己所说的话付出生命的代价。

菲力克斯了解这些，因为他了解帝弥托利：帝弥托利允许他做任何事。不管多少次他对帝弥托利口出恶言，对方都会全盘接受。如果他告诉帝弥托利不要和他讲话，帝弥托利就不会和他讲话。如果他移开剑、叫帝弥托利一动不动地待在那里，不准说话，帝弥托利只会继续用那双不变的蓝眼睛望着他，照他说的做。

而如果菲力克斯现在俯下身去，一劳永逸地结束希尔凡这场愚蠢的竞赛——

“菲力克斯，”帝弥托利再次开口，他的笑容是那么柔和，菲力克斯感觉好像被抽了一巴掌。“谢谢你。我真的很高兴可以和你一起训练。”

菲力克斯猛地起身。

他受不了这一切。他没办法在他旁边待着。菲力克斯把剑扔在地上，和那头山猪保持距离，一次也没有回头去看那难以忍受、令人窒息的温柔表情。全都是假的。“别跟我讲话，山猪王子。我只是利用你的怪力来训练而已，不是来跟你讲话的。”

因为菲力克斯要求他不要讲话，帝弥托利什么也没说。

第二天，菲力克斯决定搬到离那群傻瓜尽可能远的地方去吃午饭。希尔凡使尽浑身解数才把他哄回来，而且只是为了看多萝缇雅如何在双陆棋上把希尔凡杀得落花流水。这并没有安慰到他，但亚修给了他一些自己做的加尔古·玛库风炒肉干，菲力克斯承认他还是很喜欢的。

只有一点点喜欢。

“菲力克斯也加入了？真的吗？”亚修把一小袋种子递给杜笃，对方点头致谢。现在是早晨，他们三个人正按照惯例待在温室里照料植物。这样开始一天实在是太治愈了。

“事实上，我不是很确定。”帝弥托利沉思了一下后回答。“不过根据之前的情况，他也不是没有加入比赛的可能。说到底，菲力克斯非常好胜，我觉得他既然很确定自己能轻松取胜，却要一直看着别人做一些徒劳无功的事，肯定非常不爽。”

一起照顾植物的时候，帝弥托利负责搬各种重的东西。倒不是他不想做别的，而且重活杜笃也能干，但帝弥托利第二次仅仅拿了一下园艺剪刀就把它们弄坏之后，他们觉得帝弥托利还是只负责搬重的东西就好了，这样杜笃就可以和亚修一起多做一些精细的工作，帝弥托利也不需要老是担心自己又弄坏什么东西。

“你觉得这事是不是能就此结束了呢？”杜笃问。

亚修犹豫了一下，回想着昨天午饭时的情景。“我不是很确定。每次他们提起库罗德，呃，出局的事时，库罗德总要声明‘暂时性的挫折’。他可能还在找机会。”

“哦，他确实在继续的，”帝弥托利说。亚修和杜笃一起盯着他，但他只是耸耸肩。“库罗德是个不错的伙伴，而且他从来不会太过分，所以我不介意。我怀疑他的真实目的其实没有那么复杂。”

亚修对此表示怀疑，但他不打算和王子争辩，毕竟，帝弥托利有权自己和学校里那位恶名远扬的阴谋家过招。“你觉得没问题就好，殿下。”

“另外，”帝弥托利继续道，语气显然别有所指。“他最近都开始对我直呼其名了。我真的特别高兴。”

大家都停了一下。亚修和杜笃面面相觑。亚修不由得怀疑：帝弥托利长大的圈子里是不是没有人懂得怎么看场合说话啊？

杜笃说：“你开心就好，殿下。”帝弥托利一下子泄了气。“你对希尔凡有点太严厉了。我真心相信他是为了你好。”

“我同意，”帝弥托利回答。“希尔凡的心是好的，尽管他身体的其他部分都不怎么样。不过具体到这件事，我认为他‘为了我好’的想法对我们两人绝对都不好。我对他的劝导可是真心实意的。”

和帝弥托利一起工作时，最麻烦的问题在于他手头没有活干的话就会开始烦躁不安。现在帝弥托利站在那里敲手指的样子，让亚修觉得需要给他变出点活来才行，比如变出一大袋石头或者一只死驼鹿来让他搬走。

可能是因为太闲了，帝弥托利开始叹着气揉自己的头发，就好像背负的重担连他都承受不了了：“如果我能在多萝缇雅受伤之前知道就好了。”

亚修畏缩了一下。那场浪漫前奏曲的结局是唯一一个他们三人计划之外的。正是多萝缇雅的伤让亚修来到了温室逃避这一切，没错，就是杜笃在照顾花草、而帝弥托利一边努力不要弄坏东西一边帮杜笃忙的那个温室。当时帝弥托利一直在为那场意外心烦意乱，亚修实在扛不住了，就向他们坦白了一切。

从那以后，亚修就成了他们的线人，向他们通报接下来的计划，以及商量该如何对应。这和亚修心目中为他的王子效劳的方式不太一样，但和杜笃以及帝弥托利在一起非常开心，而且听着希尔凡夸夸其谈的时候，预先知道他将来的下场真是特别有趣。这点亚修从来没跟别人提过。

不过杜笃估计已经察觉到了。

“多萝缇雅现在已经完全没事了，”亚修向帝弥托利保证道（这已经不是他第一次这么说了）。“她玩双陆棋玩得可好了！昨天她差一点点就打败了库罗德。”

“是吗？那我一定要去观战。”帝弥托利放弃了找活干，坐到杜笃和亚修之间的地上。“顺便学一两招。”他静静地加上一句。

如果对方不是他的王子，亚修就会把帝弥托利现在的状态称为“闹脾气”，不过对方这样子似乎也没法称作“令王室不悦”。

外面突然传来了脚步声，一个熟悉的大嗓门打破了温室的寂静。“殿下！我特地来陪伴您度过这一天了！您毋需感谢我，我认为，向您展示比库罗德提供的更高质量的陪伴是我无上的职责。来，我们走吧？”

亚修转过身。他看到了洛廉兹·海尔曼·古罗斯塔尔，站在温室门外，向帝弥托利举出一支红玫瑰。他看到帝弥托利整个人都僵住了，就好像突然遭受了一场奇袭，过于震惊无法作战。他仿佛看到了接下来会发生的事：帝弥托利因为礼貌难以拒绝，迅速被洛廉兹带走，导致接下来的这一天都既苦恼又疲劳。

因此，亚修·多蓝，一介平民、骑士憧憬者以及青狮学级的弓箭手，冲上前去吻了他未来的君主，以保护他不受残酷命运的伤害。暗地里，亚修觉得每一个骑士都会这么做的。

杜笃瞪大了眼睛。洛廉兹手里的玫瑰掉在了地上。亚修耳边响起了巨大的碎裂声。

“对不起！他已经有约了！”亚修叫道。而杜笃带着一种令人感动的漠然，不慌不忙地在洛廉兹面前关上了温室的门。

帝弥托利仍然没有动。根据他现在的脸色，亚修觉得自己可能刚犯下了弑君罪。没关系。他还很确定他刚刚已经自己执行了死刑，这样王国就不需要再费神审判他了。亚修现在已经死了，因为危害国家的罪行，而他唯一的请求是作为一位未来的骑士，被埋在他未来的国王身边——

等等，不对，他不是这个意思——

“我相信，”杜笃神秘莫测地说，一边把亚修和帝弥托利都扶起来，“如果你能去跟大家说，你已经找出了那个问题的答案，会对所有人都是件好事。”杜笃往下指了指，亚修沿着他手指的方向望去，帝弥托利的手之前所在的地方留下了两个巨大的裂痕。石头已经成了瓦砾。

“能不能把我埋在这里。”亚修乞求道。

“这都是为了殿下。”杜笃坚持道。

帝弥托利终于讲出了话来。“我——感谢你保护了我，亚修，你非常——非常勇敢！”然后就从温室逃掉了。路上，他和一个迷惑不解、正在把尘土从玫瑰上抖下来的洛廉兹擦身而过。

亚修恨不得一头钻到地底下，但杜笃坚定的手阻止了他。“我真的好想一直在这里躲到一切结束啊。”他呻吟道。

杜笃只是拍了拍他的背。

亚修满脸通红地站在食堂里。没有杜笃来给他壮胆了，只有他、他的朋友、以及他对王子的责任。“大-大家听我说，”他开口：“关于那个，呃，赌局，竞赛，那个，结果——”

希尔凡的午餐盘子砰地一声掉在了地上。

“我的天哪。”


End file.
